House Tyrell
' House Tyrell' is a major House that resides in Tree Hill as a vassal house for the Lord House Scott. Much like the rest of Tree Hill they took terrible losses during The First Battle of Tree Hill. They have great loyalty towards House Scott, and in when the going get's tough the Scott's always know House Tyrell is behind them.It is currently led by Mace Tyrell II. His third son Loras is a noted tournament knight and was the lover of Kristen Trachtenberg before the First Battle of Tree Hill. For the earliest history of the Valley of Lucerne post the destruction of Numeron, and the Great Migration House Tyrell controlled the city of Forks which was the only major city of the valley. During the events of the Driving Tide House Tyrell followed their loyal vassal house Lovie in their campaign to save the Dwarves of Lucerne, but discovered following the conflict that House Lovie was in control now of the entire valley. They held the city of Forks following the founding of the Kingdom of Lucerne, but the leadership of Harnin Tyrell led to House Swan taking control of Forks, and eventually House Tyrell leaving for Tree Hill where they were a vassal House of House Targaryan before they were exiled and then became a vassal house of House Scott. The Tyrell sigil is a golden rose on a green field. Their motto is, "Growing Strong". History Early History The members of House Tyrell were originally made up of Goths who are a germanic tribe originally from Kizlev. They were some of the first to flee modern day Kizlev, and bypassed The Empire, and made almost a straight route towards the Valley of Lucerne. Because of this straight direction they were one of the first germanic houses to enter Forks, and in this way they were larger then the others when they arrived as well. As the largest house they made sure to gain the loyalty of any house that wished to enter the city, and if you were not loyal then you could go elsewhere. In this way they had nine vassal houses by the time of Driving Tide. Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide House Tyrell were the leadership family of Forks, at the dawn of the Driving Tide. Every house in Forks were a vassal house to House Tyrell, and in this way they were very close to two different houses in House Lovie through the relationship of This power led them to be the leaders when William Lovie begin to form plans for aiding the Dwarves of Lucerne following their call for assistence.. Kingdom Of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom of Lucerne With the Lovie Family now in charge of the Kingdom , and House Swan becoming the dominent figure in Forks, House Tyrell was at a crossroads. They wanted to retain the power they once had but didn't see that as possible in Forks. This belief led them to moving to Tree Hill . This decision was once again a bad long term decision by House Tyrell, as it would eventually lead to their destruction in the Fall of Tree Hill. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First battle of Tree Hill House Tyrell had become quite an important House in Tree Hill, and their conversion to Christianity had also meant that they had grown closer to House Scott. This closeness had placed them in many financially and politically important positions. All of this would come to nothing when Tree Hill was attacked and nearly destroyed. House Tyrell was significantly redused during this conflict, and by the time of liberation only 15 remained of the original almost 40 members of the family. Liberation Main Article : Second Battle of Tree Hill A House that had entered the conflict in a position of extreme power found that now it was in a mode that it had to try and hold onto everything it possible could. New Era Noteable Members *Mastir Tyrell. Died during the Battle of Lyons **Olenna Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ***Mina Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ****Traven Goodsbrow. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill *****Mestir Goodsbrow *****Olenna Goodsbrow II. *****Traven Goodsbrow II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ***Mace Tyrell II. ****Aleria Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill *****Willas Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill *****Garlan Tyrell *****Loras Tyrell *****Margaery Tyrell ***Janna Tyrell. Died durig the First Battle of Tree Hill ****Paul Tyrell *****Steven Tyrell *****Jereyi Tyrell *****Tyler Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ***Lydia Tyrell ****James Scott. Died during the Battle of Lyons *****Clayton Scott *****Marvin Scott ******Milisent Scott *******Lydia Scott II. *John Tyrell **Hanzal Tyrell. Died during the Battle of Lyons. ***Kieth Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ****Janet Tyrell. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill *****Dylan Tyrell ******Michelle Clegane *******Dylan Tyrell II. *******Heather Tyrell *Mace Tyrell. Died during the Battle of Lyons Category:Tree Hill Category:Goths Category:Houses in Lucerne